1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to control systems for an electric vehicle, and more particularly to the control systems of a type that suppresses undesired vibration of an electric vehicle caused by a disturbance torque of an electric motor that drives the vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
One of the control systems of the above-mentioned type is shown in Japanese Laid-open Patent Application (tokkai) 2001-28809, which discloses a technology for restraining the undesired vibration of the electric vehicle by estimating a disturbance torque of an electric motor that drives the electric motor and feeding the estimated disturbance torque back to a torque instruction that is applied to the electric motor.